Annabeth and the Oblivious
by FuckTheAUTHORity
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are best friends. Annabeth has had a crush on Percy for 2 years now. Does he perhaps like her too? And will she ever tell him? Or will he remain oblivious?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic or just writing for fun in general so I don't really know how this works so I guess review and comment and all that stuff and I think I need a disclaimer so uh yeah I'm not Rick Riordan and I wouldn't want to be because being a dude would be creepy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up at 10am to the sound of my half brothers and sisters cheering and gossiping about an upcoming game of capture the flag that was announced that morning at breakfast. I groan and dig myself back underneath the blankets muttering about not caring and how nobody appreciates peace and quiet anymore.

I spent all last night playing chess with Juniper that by the time I made it back to the Athena cabin everyone else was already sleeping like the dead. As I walked to my bed fully ready throw myself under the covers, I noticed a note lying facedown on my pillow. I gingerly picked it up not knowing what to expect. It was from Seaweed Brain asking if I wanted to help him instruct the new campers in swords class the next day. So then of course I stayed up another few hours debating about wether to say yes or not. If it was two years ago, I would have jumped at the chance but now...being that close to Percy is enough to make me hesitate. I've known him for 5 years now and we've been best friends for three so you would think we could handle being in close proximity for long periods of time. In truth, we can, it's just very difficult seeing as every time I think about him my heart races faster than the prize horse at the Kentucky Derby and I can't help but admire every little thing that he does. Okay, so maybe not _every _little thing, he can be annoying and irritating and irrational and oblivious. Especially the latter. I mean seriously if a girl likes a guy for two years and constantly drops hints-including even kissing him- he should at least have some clue that said girl has a crush. Sometimes I debate just flat out telling him just to gauge his reaction, but every time I quickly dismiss the idea. There's no way in hades a guy like Percy would ever go for a girl like me.

I want to continue just lying in my bed thinking about it all but I know as the Athena cabin leader that I have to take part in the capture the flag game later and also that I have to scrounge up some food since I missed breakfast. So I roll out of bed and rifle through my drawer for a clean pair of jeans and my orange camp shirt. I pair these with some black converse high tops and my yankees cap. I grab my dagger and push my way out of the cabin.

I decide to go ask the Demeter cabin if they can spare some vegetables from their garden for a poor soul who missed breakfast. A salad isn't exactly the greatest brunch in the world but it'll have to suffice.

They gave me tons of fruits and vegetables and even made me a salad right there. I was surprised to see how much they had grown. I kindly thanked them and made a split second decision to go help Percy teach the swords class. I got to the arena 20 minutes before the class started and plopped down on a flat rock to wait it out. A few minutes later as I polished off the last of my salad, I heard slashing and grunting noises coming from somewhere to my right. I decided to investigate so I snatched up my dagger from its residing place in my belt, and I pulled my invisibility cap down over my head. I turned the corner leading to the practice dummies and what I saw made me drop my knife out of shock. It was Percy. Completely shirtless.

While I might not be an Aphrodite kid I know when to appreciate an attractive male specimen and right now Percy would definitely fit under that classification. He was striking the head of a practice dummy with his sword Riptide. His muscles bulged and his hair was matted in sweat. I watched him for awhile until he stopped to take a long drink of his water. A bit of water trickled down his lips wetting them and drawing my eyes away from his chest. I wanted nothing more than to tackle him to the ground and experience them firsthand. I mentally scolded myself for thinking these things, he is my best friend after all. I managed to control myself enough to stumble toward the exit and make a hasty retreat, changing my mind about helping with the class.

As I was about to duck out the doorway I remembered that I dropped my knife. I looked back and spotted it...in Percy's left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ahhhhh I'm not Rick! **

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

I wake up to the sun glistening on the water outside my cabin's window. I smile and sit up stretching out my limbs from a good nights sleep. I wipe off the drool on the corner of my mouth and wipe my hand on my blanket. I put my feet on the floor and push off my bed walking to the end of my bed to rifle through my trunk for some clothes. I choose a pair of blue jeans, my black nikes, and a green t shirt. I shove Riptide in my pocket and head out of the cabin toward the mess hall. I grab a tray and get some bacon, eggs, and some blue chocolate milk. After I finishing eating I start to head to the practice dummies but then for so unknown reason I feel the urge to go back to the mess hall. I quickly load up a small paper bag with two blueberry muffins, two cartons of orange juice, a banana, an apple, and three chocolate chip cookies (blue of course). Feeling satisfied with my small feast I head off towards the practice arena once more.

Once I get there I set down my bag and grab Riptide, turning to face the dummy and taking my stance. I work for awhile slashing, stabbing, and slicing. It starts to get hot so I take off my shirt and toss it aside. I am completely absorbed on attacking my target that when I hear something small and metal clank to the floor I don't even turn around. I figure it's just someone else with the same idea to get some early morning practice in. Finally, I start to feel some fatigue and cap Riptide to drink a long swig of my water bottle. After I put my water down and go to put my shirt on I practically trip over a knife under my right foot. I bend over and pick it up and once it's in my left hand I immediately identify it as Annabeth's knife. I look around in confusion but I don't see her. Maybe she was here before me and left it...? But no, that couldn't have happened, she's too smart for that. Just as I'm about to take it to her cabin to check on her, she appears right in front of me. I startle and drop it but she snatches it up before it hits the ground.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?!" I exclaim. I look down at myself and realize I'm still shirtless which causes me to blush a tomato red. She seems to notice this as well as she blushes an even brighter red. It's actually really...cute. Huh? Cute? She's my best friend, I don't like her like that...do I? Before I can confuse myself even more she answers my question. " I'm here because of your note, you asked me to help you with swords class remember? " "Oh, right" I say embarrassed. But something about her expression when she answered me didn't seem quite right. It looked almost..guilty. What does Annabeth have to be guilty for? "But swords class doesn't start for another ten minutes, what are you doing here so early?" I question. She looks away and says " I needed a place to eat my salad that's all" "Salad? Since when do you eat healthy?" She looks up sharply at me after I say this and realize how that probably sounded right as she smacks me in the shoulder. " I missed breakfast alright? A salad was the best I could do. But gods I'm still starving, remind me to never miss breakfast again okay?" she asks. I suddenly remembered the extra food I took from the mess hall this morning. "Hey actually I uh, grabbed some extra food from breakfast. I had a feeling I would need it. Do you um," I was suddenly very nervous "do you maybe want to, um, ditch swords class and go share it with me? Y-You know, like a p-picnic?" I stutter out. She looks surprised but gives me a rare Annabeth smile that I only see when she's extremely happy about something, like architecture. "Of course Percy, I'd love to." "Great!" I say smiling "let's go!" I grab the bag and reach for her hand when she suddenly puts her hand on my bare chest. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating with her touch. "Waah, uhmmmm?" I managed. "Maybe you want to put a shirt on first, hmmm?" she questions smiling. Then she winks at me, takes the bag out of my arms and starts walking leaving me standing there shirtless, like an idiot. I quickly toss my shirt on and start after her thinking about what I've just gotten myself into with this girl and simultaneously wondering what my name is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these but im not Rick.**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe I just did that! I just touched his bare chest and winked like it was nothing! Oh gods his muscles felt like they were made for me to touch them. I hope he can't see my face because I know I'm blushing like crazy. I can hear him behind me stumbling to catch up. He grabs my arm when he's in range and he walks beside me. We come to a clearing that's a nice spot of beach next to the lake. I set the bag down on a rock and plop down in the sand, all the while wondering if he meant for this to be a date. He chooses to sit right next to me, our thighs are pressed against each other and our fingertips touching. My whole body feels on fire from his proximity and I hope he can't hear my strangled breathing. He picks up the bag and ruffles around inside.

"Do you want an apple or a banana?" he asks. "Banana." I reply. He sets it down next to me along with a blueberry muffin, an orange juice and two of the three blue cookies. I smile when I see this because I know blue cookies are his favorite but he gave me the extra. He's such a gentleman even when he doesn't realize it.

"Thank you for doing this for me Percy." I say smiling at him like a fool. He smiles right back at me and we look into each other's eyes for what could be considered an indecent amount of time. I swear I see Percy start to lean forward when someone clears their throat loudly behind us. We spring apart like we were doing something wrong instead of eating cookies.

"I've been looking for you two for ten minutes already, Percy you're supposed to be teaching the swords class, you can't forget your responsibilities at this camp for anything or anyone." Chiron says standing above us imposingly. Percy scrambles to his feet looking guilty. "Of course sir, I'm sorry I'll get right back to it." He says shifting his feet and looking down. He starts to head back towards to the arena when he turns around and looks back at me with the puppy dog look I know all too well. Whatever he's about to say I know I'll cave.

"Come with me?" he says pleadingly. I don't even bother with an answer I just start walking, leaving the remnants of our picnic behind.

...8 minutes and 12 seconds later

We were both suited up in armor and Percy was in the middle of instructing the new campers how to hold a sword. I was working with the kids who had daggers and was demonstrating a defensive position when a kid in the back of the group raised his hand.

"Yes?" I asked calling on him to speak.

"Can you show us how to fight against a sword? My friend uses a sword and I wanna be able to beat him during capture the flag later." he says. I look over and make eye contact with Percy who is listening. I cock an eyebrow questioningly and he nods at me.

"Of course, I'll be happy to show you how to humiliate those swords kids" I say smirking at Percy and turning to face him. Percy puts a hand over his heart mock offended.

"That hurts Wise Girl, I could easily beat you if I really wanted to." he states.

"Yeah right, let's see it then." I exclaim angry at him now. I look into his eyes and start to get lost in them, but before I lose myself completely I attack leaping toward him and striking my dagger against his sword that he barely managed to pull up in time. I twist away from him when he tries to use his other hand to disarm me. His sword comes swinging down at me and I realize I'm not going to be able to fend it off. So I do the only thing a girl possibly can in my situation, I knee him in the balls. He gasps and drops his sword as the other campers watching cheer.

"Illegal move." he manages to breathe out through his haze of pain. I instantly feel horrible for what I did as it kills me to see him hurt. I squat by him and reach my hand out to help him up. He grabs it and before I can react he yanks me down on top of him. I gasp and our chest plates clank as I land pressed against him. I try to grasp anything to pull myself up but at the same time he sits up to try and steady me and our lips brush against each other in a delicious light friction. In that small second I stop breathing and melt inside. Then it passes and I'm pushing him away from me and scrambling to my feet almost falling again in my haste. All the campers watching start wolf whistling and giggling. I feel my whole body blush and I don't look up as Percy pushes himself to his feet.

"I-I have to go, I'll see you later at capture the flag." I rush out mumbling and stuttering. Then I run as fast as I can towards my cabin, clutching my dagger like its my lifeline.

"Annabeth, wait!" I hear Percy shout after me. I run faster knowing that if I see him I won't be able to keep my true feelings from showing. Once I am inside my cabin I ignore the stares from my half brothers and sisters and I lock myself in the bathroom. Through the door I can hear Percy talking to Malcolm.

"Look Jackson, I don't know what you did to her, but she clearly doesn't want to see you, so I suggest you leave!" Malcolm says in his big brother tone. I smile a little upon hearing it. But I know he's being too harsh on Percy, it's not that I don't want to see him, I do, but I just can't. If he doesn't feel the same, it'll ruin our friendship forever. But then again, what if he does feel the same? I can't keep this up much longer and I know it. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I take a deep breath and resolve that I'll tell him today. Today during capture the flag, I'm going to tell my best friend im in love with him.

_l_i_n_e_b_r_e_a_k

**Percy POV**

The second Annabeth's lips touched mine I knew. I knew the reason that every time I'm around her my palms get sweaty and I'm too nervous to speak. I knew why when I try to say something to her I stutter and my voice sounds strangled. I knew why in a crowd of people the first person my eyes see is her and only her. In fact, I've known all along, I just never wanted to admit it. Never wanted to admit that I love her, I love Annabeth Chase. Because I knew if I admitted it to myself then I would have to admit it to her too. That's what was going through my mind when I ran after her: tell her, tell her, tell her. When I heard she didn't want to see me it hurt yeah, but Im still as sure as ever that she needs to know. I just have to find the right moment to tell her, to get her alone. Suddenly it hit me like a freight train, capture the flag. During capture the flag is my moment. I walk away from her cabin with a new resolve, I know without a doubt I love Annabeth Chase and soon, she'll know too.


End file.
